


The *you* in my eyes

by Otakutroicata



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakutroicata/pseuds/Otakutroicata
Summary: A short poem about these lovable dorks!
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The *you* in my eyes

Under the vast blue sky  
Above the great wide sea  
Across the big green forest  
I never found a smile like yours  
That could be subtle, yet comforting  
Anger as hot as embers  
Sadness as cold as snow  
The *you* in my eyes  
Strong, compassionate and sacrificial  
I swore to protect  
Thus my blade swung down!

Under the vast blue sky  
Above the great wide sea  
Across the big green forest  
I never found hands like yours  
That could be calloused, yet warm  
Rage as hot as lava  
Agony as cold as blizzard  
The *you* in my eyes  
Proud, unapologetic and kind  
Will never change  
Thus my heart decided!

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, I woke up late at night and had a sudden stroke of inspiration😹  
> Thanks for reading!🌺


End file.
